


Be Nice To The DVD Player

by marleyyy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Saying I Love You, Soft Kisses, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleyyy/pseuds/marleyyy
Summary: A short fic where Rosa and Alicia have a movie night in, and Rosa says she loves her for the first time.





	Be Nice To The DVD Player

The second the clock hit 8:00 Rosa rushed down the elevator, hopped on her bike, and sped home. Tonight was the night Rosa was gonna tell Alicia she loved her. Everything from her wavy brown hair that fell perfectly around her shoulders, to her kind brown eyes, and her warm smile, made Rosa melt. Alicia was super funny, and easy to talk to, Rosa told her everything. Nobody, not even Pimento, (who she had been engaged to) made her feel as happy and loved as Alicia did. 

Once Rosa got home to her apartment, she started gathering as many pillows and blankets as she could find. She called Rob, the pizza guy, and ordered a three meat pizza, then put the beer in the freezer to usure it would be cold by the time Alicia got there. Rosa’s plan was for them to snuggle in a fort, eat pizza, drink beer, and watch Pitch Perfect. Then at the end when Becka and Jessie kissed, she was gonna tell her how she felt. 

She started building the fort, laying blankets over bar stools, and duct-taping parts of the blanket to the wall. When she finished, her living room looked like a redneck circus had set up their tent.

She went into her room to change. She took off her jeans and leather jacket, and threw them into her closet. She put her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, and got out her Tinkerbell pants. 

Alicia was the only person in the world who knew about Rosa’s obsession with Tinkerbell. When Rosa told her that, she got them matching Tinkerbell pajama pants. They wore them every time they stayed at each others apartments. 

Rosa heard a knock at her door, and ran to answer it. Her heart started beating faster and she was a little sweaty. Was she nervous? Gross.

“Hi, honey”, Alicia said, smiling from ear to ear. Her hair was in a french braid, and she was wearing a Panic at the Disco t-shirt, the Tinkerbell pants, and Jesus sandals.

“Hey”

“Awe”, Alicia said tucking one of Rosas stray hairs behind her ear,”You look so cute, I love when you wear your hair in a bun”. She walked in the apartment, and kissed Rosa on the cheek, causing her to blush. 

Rosa got two beers out of the freezer, and twisted the tops off. She started drinking hers, hoping it would calm her down. 

RING! RING! RING! 

“Hello?” Rosa asked.

“Hey, Rosa, it’s Rob, I got bad news. My car broke down, so I’m not gonna be able to give you your pizza”

“Oh”

“Sorry Rosa, I-”

Rosa hung up, angry and disappointed. Her plan was already failing. Seeing the frustration in her eyes, Alicia walked over and started stroking her arm. 

“What’s wrong, who was that?” She asked.

“No pizza, Rob’s car broke down” Rosa mumbled.

“Well, I wasn’t really hungry anyway, we can just have popcorn” Alicia suggested.

“Ok”, Rosa agreed “I’ll get a bowl, you get the popcorn”.

Rosa walked over to the drawer to the left of the fridge, and pulled out a big white bowl. She looked over at Alicia who was on the tips of her toes, reaching for the popcorn, her tummy showing under her t-shirt. 

Alicia crossed her arms. “I can’t reach it”, she said, sounding defeated.

“Oh yeah, I forgot how short you are” Rosa joked.

“Shut up”, Alicia smirked. Rosa was only about three inches taller than Alicia, but she loved to tease her about her height.

They popped the popcorn, grabbed their beers, and started getting comfortable in their fort. Rosa put the pitch perfect DVD in the DVD player, and started snuggling her girlfriend. 

Five minutes into movie, the tv went black and all the lights turned off. A power outage? On the one night Rosa needed to go exactly to plan? She crawled over to the DVD player and started repeatedly smashing the play button, desperately hoping it would turn on. Alicia crawled over and grabbed her hands. 

“Woaw, woaw, calm down, be nice to the DVD player”.

“I just- I had a plan for tonight, and now everything is going wrong…”

Alicia looked concerned. “Honey, are you alright? You seemed a little nervous and on edge tonight, is everything ok?” Alicia asked.

Rosa took a deep breath and looked Alicia in the eyes. “Ok, the thing is... I love you, I love everything about you. I love your smile, and your cute lil dimples and how your eyes crinkle when you laugh and-”

“I love you too”, Alicia said. They leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Rosa closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Alicia grabbed Rosa’s face into her hands, and kissed her lips softly. 

“If you tell anyone I cried after saying I love you, you’re dead” Rosa said, only half joking.

Alicia smiled. “I won’t tell”, she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was tired of waiting for the next season of B99 so I wrote this :)


End file.
